wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Different World
Prologue It was a beautiful, cloudless night. Moonlight filtered through the trees, drowning the rooftops of the small houses dotting the rainforest floor in silver. The gentle murmur of a stream running through the village and the whisper of the leaves in the slight breeze were the few sounds that broke the quiet of the dark sky. "Do you really think they'll be okay?" A quiet whisper broke the near-silence of the NightWing village. "Yes... Rumination and Crescent's son hatched under two full moons, and recieved both the powers of mindreading and foresight. It will be no different for our dragonets." "But Asteroid wasn't a hybrid." "Huasi... you shouldn't worry yourself too much. It doesn't matter if they recieve powers or not, all that matters is that they will be our dragonets." A dragon with blue-purple wings dotted with star clusters, who was barely a wisp in the darkness curled his tail around the tail of a yellow-green dragoness with a chain of violet flowers draped over her neck. Two eggs rested in a nest of vines and moss in front of the pair, who'd found a privite place near the stream to watch the hatching of their first dragonets. Suddenley, a sharp crack ''broke the silence. A crack appeared at the top of the egg which seemed to be lighter than the other, nearly as white as a mormal RainWing egg. More cracks followed, until a small silver claw poked from under the shell, a few cracks before the rest of the eggshell fell away, leaving a tiny, violet dragonet with silver claws and horns sitting in the nest. Her ice-blue eyes scanned her two parents. "Awrk!" She declared, stretching her wings which were a deep purple with light purple stars scattered everywhere. "Three moons, she is adorable!" Squealed the RainWing picking up the dragonet and cradling her newly-hatched daughter in her talons. Just as the words left her mouth, star-shaped cracks begun covering the darker egg which lot lighter on the top than it was at the bottom. The dragonet inside was agressively pushing against the eggshell, sending small shards in every direction as it tore it's way into the light. This one didn't bother making it's first enterance into the world as careful as the first dragonet; she flopped into the soft nest the moment she finished. Then, she silently looked up at her parents with her dark, violet eyes which seemed to be filled with stars as she stared up at the moons. Her scales were a shining ebony black, and her wings, ruff, and belly seemed to be a strange but beautiful mix of purple, violet, magenta, and different shades of blue and cyan all mixed carefully together. A tiny teardrop scale rested beside each of her eyes. Her father lifted her up in his talons. "Hu... this one's a mind reader." "She's beautiful!" The dragonets' mother breathed in, staring at the second dragonet in wonder. "What shall we name them? The violet one's scales are the color of a Wisteria... but maybe... her name should be Rebirth?" "Rebirth... Ri for short. It's perfect! But... what about the black one?" "She looks more NightWing... what about Shiningflight? Or maybe Meteorite?" "I was thinking... Lupine. Her scales are nearly all the colors they grow in!" "Rebirth and Lupine... our two daughters. I promise you, you'll have the best family a dragonet could ever wish for." Chapter One "Riii! Ruminiation is going to murder me and then kill me more until I die in the afterlife!" Lupine wailed, attempting to shake water droplets off her scroll. Her sister looked up at her from the small pool under the branch her sister was resting. "It's your fault you chose a branch ABOVE THE WATER." Rebirth pointed out, streching her lavender wings. "Plus, that old dragon needs to stop obsessing over scrolls. And you need to stop reading gore." "She is a LIBRARIAN. In the OLNLY LIBRAORY IN THE RAINFOREST." Lupine drapped down on her sister. "Amd STOP ACTING OLDER THAN ME!" "But I am older than you!" "Yeah! By a minute or so!" Lupine dropped down from the branch, leaving the scroll on it. The spread her winds in mid-fall, landing gracefully to float on the water with her wings, like SeaWings did in the pictures she found in scrolls. ''Alright, who did what this time? ''She heard her mother's thought approaching with a mental sigh. Moments later, a RainWing with sky-blue and cyan scales and magenta scales dotting her snout landed on a branch next to the pool, nearly spilling her basket of mangoes. "Lupine... if you don't want your sister to splash the scrolls, read inside. You know your father's rules about librairy scrolls, she took the scroll and flew up to the family's house, which was cleverly woven among the trees so it could hardly be seen. According to some dragons in the NightWing Village, the sisters' parents had about which of the two villages to live in for nearly a month when they first became mates. In the end, Chuchuhuasi and Jewelhunter had decided on a middle ground in the Understory of the Rainforest, though Rebirth constantly bothered them about moving to the RainWing Village, which they always refused. "You know you can just tell her I did it." Ri climbed onto a log that was half into the water. "And then you'll be fine and I'll get yelled at, but I eould get yelled at anyways so yeah." "You do NOT know Ruminiation. She'll uell at both of us for even glancing at ome of her scrolls wrong. Let's not get into ruining one." Lupine rolled her eyes at Rebirth. "Anyways, didn't mom ask you to go to the RainWing Village and buy some durian? Mom has to finish teaching the tree gliding classes for today, dad's filling out our paperwork for us to leave the NightWing School, and last time I went with Asteroid he nearly burned down the shop so now mom doesn't let me go buy stuff." Lupine poked Rebirth "Snap, right! Ew, I hate the smell of durian but whatever, see ya!" Her sis waved and glew away towards the RainWing Village. Lupine watched her glide away with a sigh. Most of her days were spent alone, prowling through the rainforest. In the five years she'd existed, she'd already discovered seven new types of fruit, and a really wierd muration of a parrotlet. Asteroid and Ri were her only real friends; most other deagons her age were background noise. It wasn't that she was a hybrid; it was that she wanted to be alone. Her classmates mostly ignored her, going off in small groups to play hide and seek or tag or practice tree gliding in groups, while she looked down at them from high branches above the school. ''But it's fine. I'm fine with being alone. I'm used to it. I like it, even. It's peaceful. No one bothers me in the librairy, no one works me into chats that I want to avoid or don't know how to react to. I like being alone. Because no one can leave me hurt if they were never there. Chapter Two Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure)